You Opened My Eyes
by Relena Yuy
Summary: Just a short little fic about Quatre and Dorothy


You Opened My Eyes

By: Relena Yuy

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all related character to not belong to me they belong to their rightful creators.

This is my first attempt at fanfiction. So be gentle. I hope you like it.

Dorothy looked at the blond boy standing across from her. How could he say that she was kind? Kindness was a weakness. She wasn't kind, because she wasn't weak. She was strong. She was a fighter. But what if he was right; what if what he said was true. Am I really a kind person, but I've merely fought that kindness all my life channeling it into anger and the will to fight.

3 years after Gundam Wing Endless Waltz

Dorothy walked slowly down the street. She was about to turn the corner, but she stopped and listened. That voice, she knew that voice. It was his voice. Everything that he said had been true, she couldn't face him now, not after what she had done to him all those years ago. She turned to walk away but it was too late.

"Dorothy is that you?" Quatre called out.

Dorothy slowly turned around. "It's you Quatre Winner. It's been a long time."

"It's good to see you Dorothy. I'd never really found out what happened to you after Libra."

Dorothy felt a wave of guilt pass over her. "Oh, yes Libra, I was able to get out all right. Remember I'm strong." She said giving him a fake smile.

"Well it really was good to see you Dorothy, I hope to see you around. Do you live in this area?"

"No, I'm just visiting. I was about to leave."

"I can give you a ride to wherever you need to go. That is if you need a ride."

"No that's all right I can handle myself."

Dorothy looked own at the hard pavement beneath her feet as she walked away. At one point, her heart had been as hard as that pavement. It would probably have stayed that way if it hadn't been for him. He had helped her to realize whom she truly was inside. She wished she could have thanked him for that, but she couldn't. She had changed on the inside, but she had kept this hidden behind her cool exterior. To everybody she was still the same cold-hearted girl who loved a good fight. Everybody, except for him, he was one of the few people to see a glimpse of her true feelings. May one day she would show him how much she had really changed. She continued to walk until she reached the station. Form there she would find transport home. Home, she thought, no not home, I don't have a home anymore. Home is where your family and people who love and care for you live. Not, to see that nobody liked her. Relena had excepted her as well as many of the others she had met during the way. But those people were merely friends. They weren't home. They don't love you like people at home should.

Upon entering his house Quatre was greeted by his sister and servants.

"Welcome home, how was your day, did it go well, did you find what you were looking for?"

This last question somehow seemed different that when it had been asked on previous occasions. Had he found what he had been looking for? He had felt an empty void almost filled with joy when he had set eyes on Dorothy. Before now, he had never realized how much he had actually cared about her. Of course he had cared for her before, she had needed him to open her eyes to who she really was and what she had been doing to herself all those years. Our maybe it had been her that had opened his eyes. May be it was her that made him realize who he was. And now her simple presence had opened his eyes again. It had opened him to the reality that he needed her. She filled a void in him that could not be filled by anyone else, not his loyal servant, not his sister, not his dead parent, not even his best friend Trowa. He now realized that he needed her now more that never. He had to find her again. Undoubtedly she would reject his care and kindness or maybe she wouldn't may she felt the same void for him, that he felt for her. He had to try. "I'm going out again. I'll be back soon"

Dorothy stepped into the taxi. 

"Where to miss?" the driver inquired. 

She was about to give him her address, but that she stopped. Where should she go? Did she really want to go back to the house that she lived in? No, she wanted to go home. A tear came to her eyes, as she thought of this, but she had no home. But, perhaps there was one place she could go. Maybe, she would be excepted there, perhaps she would be turned away, after all she had tried to kill Quatre. May be he still didn't trust her. It didn't matter she had to try.

As Quatre exited his house a taxi drove up in front of the house. Who could that be? He wondered. A long leg emerged from the car, followed by a slim body and a head of silvery blond hair. Quatre's eyes began to fill with tears as he ran toward her. It was really she. He couldn't believe it.

As the taxi pulled up in from of his house, she was surprised to see him exiting the house. Had he been expecting some one? She almost considered telling the driver to turn around and leave, but she had come this far, there was now turning back now. She would go through with it. As she emerged from the car, she saw Quatre begin to run towards her. The look of joy on his face brought tears to her eyes as he came closer.

Quatre embraced Dorothy.

At first she stiffened and attempted to move away But than she stopped and returned his embrace.

"I'm finally home." She whispered.

"Yes, Dorothy, Welcome home."


End file.
